Characters
This is a list of characters that appear in LcdDem. Characters 'Chie' The main character of LcdDem. 'Apartment Owner' Found behind the desk in the Japanese apartment. You can change the menu theme by interacting with the owner. 'Cyclops Kid' Resides in the Park. An one-eyed kid who sits on the swing and looks sad. He blinks his eye rapidly. When you kill him, the park goes dark and the music changes. Like the Sitting Boy, he also stays dead for rest of the game if he's killed. 'Robot Children' Robot children are small gray creatures in the Park. They disappear when Cyclops Kid dies. 'Dancing Stereo' Can be found from Box Maze's Music Room. There are two of them. When Chie kills either, the music stops. 'Flos Vitae' You can find these guys from Steampunk Town. There's four flower guys in total. 'Grass Eyes' Creatures in Pink Block World. They merge into the ground pretty well. 'Library Boy' A young boy who wanders in the Night Woods library. 'Nail Girl' This young lady lives in Box Maze's book room. She doesn't react to Chie and just walks around. When Chie kills her, she disappears, but when Chie goes back to the book room, a nail with a bloodstain appears on the ground. She can't be recovered and stays dead for rest of the game. 'Neon Aliens' Can be found from Teleport Maze's dead ends. Two left ones (picture) are from older versions and right ones are from the Newest version of LcdDem. 'Syri Mono' These guys are scattered throughout the Purple Sea. When you interact with them, they make a noise and if you use your axe on them, they will die normally. 'Plant Kid' Can be found in Overgrown Factory. Killing them makes a bloody object appear in front of the stairs, making leaving impossible. This character cannot be found in normal gameplay as of ver 0.030. 'Purple Eye World Creatures' Weird looking creatures with multiple eyes in Purple Eye World. They cannot be killed, so axe effect won't work on them. 'Rainbow Antennas' Cubes with antennas in Rainbow Tiles World. They flash in three different colors and have two different sizes. They also slowly follow Chie, but run away when Chie uses axe effect. 'Shadows' Silhouettes of people who walk around the Tower Complex. 'Sitting Boy' A black haired boy with a blue shirt, who sits on the ground in the Blue Sky Orb area and the Red Sky Orb area. When Chie interacts with him, he just shakes his head. Killing him makes him disappear from both areas for rest of the game. 'Stone Guardian' Stone Guardian stands in front of the doorway in Box Maze. He makes a sound when Chie interacts with him. When he dies, he splits and blood comes out from him. He stays like that for rest of the game. 'Tatami Boy' Can be found in Japanese apartment. He is shorter than Chie and does not react to her or any of her effects. Killing him makes him disappear for rest of the game. 'Waterglass Guy' Guarding one of the doors in Aquarium Halls. When he dies, the glass breaks and water spills on the ground. He stays like that for rest of the game. Category:Characters